Basketball Angel
by Black134
Summary: Aomine's adventure for being a test subject for Midorima's time machine. OOC. Friendship. Humor. Cover is not mine! I only edit it using Ps.


Hell-o~ My very first Kurobas Fanfic is here!

Yes I know I should be updating my other fanfic but one oneshot won't hurt anyone right?

Nice to meet you new readers~ i hope this fic can be satisfying for you guys!

Disclaimer: Do you really thing I can own such awsome manga/anime? The cover is not mine, I only Photoshoped it~ teehee!

Warning: English is not my mother language! so i'm sorry if there so many grammar mistake or missed use of words or typo. Rated T for Aomine foul mouth. OOC!

Enjoy!

* * *

Basketball Angel

* * *

The golden source of life already set and welcoming the dark cold night. Everything inside the school was quiet and silent like a grave yard, except for the squeaking sound, the sound of the bouncing balls, the shouts of players which still yet faded from the Teiko's basketball first string gym. All the players were sweating bullets as they ran around the court. Then another dunk was made by the Teiko's ace. With a loud 'crack', all eyes were one him at once while their captain's eyebrow twitched. Now the team's ace just broke his THIRD ring of the week. Dark deadly auras started to sprout out of the captain's body, making all the players's feet froze to the ground, dead scared, as the captain move forward toward his team's ace.

"Daiki, what do you think you're doing?" the captain's voice were deadly as his maroon eyes were glaring sharply for the ace along his right hand occupied with his crimson scissor ready to strike at any time.

"Ah… Well… I'm sorry Akashi! I sort of overdo it. Ahahaha," 'Daiki' tried to laugh in front of his irritated captain but only can give a small crack of smile, pretending everything is going to be fine. 'He still can laugh?!' the other players cried in their individual mind.

"Do you realize that's your third ring that you broke this week, Aomine-kun," a teal haired player with a monotone blank face came out of nowhere while giving his partner a _slight_ punch on his back.

"I was just–"

"Aminecchi is too careless, right, Kurokocchi?" another player with a blonde hair jointed the conversation while hugging the teal haired player in front of him.

"Damn you Kise! Get your hand of Tetsu!" the ace shouted trying to get the blonde player off from his shadow.

"That's Ahomine for you," a glassed player joint the conversation as he pushed his glasses to its 'perfect' position. "Not that I'm interested on him"

"What did you said four-eyes-Oha-Asa-freak!" the dark-skinned player shouted again.

"Ao-chin *munch* is just being *munch* the fool he is, right*munch*, Kuro-chin?" a high-no-giant player also jointing while eating his snack non-stop. "Want some vanilla lollipop, Kuro-chin?" a tall-no- giant player with a purple hair asked his smaller companion, giving a vanilla lollipop which was refuse kindly by the said companion. The other team members kept quiet as they enjoy the _show_, led by the 'Generation of Miracle', before them.

The captain let out a sigh. "Since we don't have enough basketball rings today, you all dismissed! Come back first thing tomorrow morning. Good night" the captain said as he walked out from the building while mumbling something about getting a new ring and incompetent basketball idiots.

The whole group cheered as the captain sent them off from this so called hell hole of theirs. Everyone look beat since they have to run 30 laps around the school, 100 of pushups along with sit-ups, dribbling around the court, and practice games ever since after school session. They started to make a run for the changing room and head home. All they can think of now wanted to take some nice warm bath and go to sleep.

-0-0-0-LineBreak-0-0-0-

Two the star player of Teiko's team walked down the dark hallway. They walked in silence until one of the break the cunning air between them.

"So… why are you here again Tetsu?" the taller of the two asked.

"I left my homework in my table that needed to be submitted tomorrow so I need to get it," the teal boy answered with his infamous monotone voice, walking casually through the dark hall.

"Eh? You left your homework too? Do you always do everything that I do, huh, Tetsu?" Aomine said, teasing his shadow.

"I'm not following you Aomine-kun, you are the one that always following me, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said still keeping his blank mask up.

"That's a lie and you know it Tetsu!" the Ace said, half shouting, making his voice's echoing throughout the empty hall.

"Ara! Kurokocchi and Aominecchi! What a coincidence!" a happy-go-lucky voice echoed through the hall stopping the duo basketball player dead on their track.

"KISE?!/Kise-kun?" they both shouted/whispered at the same time.

"Did you forget your homework too?" Aomine said a bit annoyed.

"No! I'm not as careless as you Aominecchi" a vein pop on Aomine's head as he heard Kise's statement – which was true – "I'm just helping Midorimacchi building his time machine~" the blonde player chipped with his a sing-a-song tone.

"Kise, there's no such thing as time machine! Stop your brambling and let us through, I got homework to finish," Aomine said at the edge of his patient point.

"Ah come on, Aominecchi! You should drop your uptight assumption of yours! There's nothing impossible in this world! Let's take a look at it okay – It's not like you're going to finish your homework anyway~!" without hearing his teammate complaining, the player –known as the copy-cat player– dragged both of his teammate to one of the school's laboratory.

The room was as bright as a sunny day in middle of summer. If the room was any brighter, it would burn anyone's eye that walked in.

"Its sooo bright here! What did you guys do here anyway?" Aomine asked as he tried to adjust his eyesight to the bright room.

"Like I said before, we're - although Midorimacchi did most of the work – making a time machine here~" Kise answered again with the sing-a-song tone of his.

Abruptly, a voice was heard from the deep inside the room. "Ah, you're back with my test subject"

"What do you mean test subject?!" the indigo haired player yelled.

"Ma, ma, Aominecchi~ you don't have to yelled you know~ all you have to do is tried Midorimacchi's time machine and get over with it~" he chirped again while pointing at a clock-shape device connected to Midorima's laptop.

"That little thing?!"

"Yup~"

Aomine only could stare at the clock-like device. His so-called-instinct was telling him just to ignore them and go home, but there's something about the device drawing his attention to it.

"Why I have to do this? Why not let Kise do it?" he tried to complain but failed after…

"Because you're the team Ace" both Midorima and Kise respond in enthusiasm.

"WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT?!" Aomine cried in frustration.

"Just do it Aomine-kun" the teal partner of his uttered beside him.

"Not you too Tetsu,"

"I want to go home quickly" the teal player replied coldly.

"If Aominecchi won't do it, Kurokocchi would do it, right kurokocchi?" the blond player chirped.

"I –" before the shortest player among them answered, Aomine cut in. "Alright I'll do it!"

"That's great! This way Aominecchi~," the blonde player was leading the way to both the basketball player across the messy lab into the right spot.

"Just stand there and hold this machine and press button on top of it under my command," the emerald haired basketball player as he get back to his laptop. His finger started to get busy as they began to play against the laptop keyboard.

After a little while, he started to mutter something related to science such as the velocity, mass, the electron attraction and stuff which the other three doesn't understand.

"How could you work with this brainiac ?" Aomine asked while making some weird face.

Before Kise could answer, Midorima stopped typing and looked to his so-called test subject with serious face. "All preparations are complete. Now all you have to do is press the button,"

"I won't die or have a psychological problem or physical problem or I can't play basketball any—"

"Just press the button, Aomine-kun," Kuroko cut in, a bit annoyed with his partner childish questions.

"Fine, Gezz!" the dark basketball player took a deep breath before proceeding. "Here goes nothing" and he pressed the button.

-0-0-0-LineBreak-0-0-0-

-0-0-Aomine POV-0-0-

The world around me was spinning. The whole thing was just bizarre. The multicolor light started to sprout from every direction along with multiple mathematical signs that I didn't bother to remember for math class. My head was pounding like crazy as if I was hit by one of Tetsu's ignite passes. Suddenly everything was still. A bright white light came enveloping the whole world with its warm touch. Then my mind became completely blank. Am I going to heaven now?

-0-0-0-UnimportantLineBreak-0-0-0-

When I opened my eyes, I found myself starting back at a clear baby blue iris. By reflect, I jumped away and went in to defense position. Finding a defenseless kid around 5 years old with a teal hair which matched his baby blue eyes in front of me, I lowered down my defense and smile a little.

"What are you doing here kid?" I asked with a small smile just to be nice.

"My mom don't allow me to talk to stranger especially pervert-look-a-like like Onii-san," the boy in front of me answered bluntly while still keeping his black face of his. This kid was mocking me. I started to feel a vein would pop any second if this kid dared to insult me one more time. I tried to calm down and talked nicely to the kid.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves so we won't be stranger anymore!" I asked nicely as I hold out my hand to the kid.

"Now you just being even more suspiciously pervert-look-a-like, onii-san," again with a monotone tone the kid answered. That's it. The kid is dead meat. Before I even think about punching the kid in front of me, a sound of bouncing ball suddenly was echoing throughout the empty field. Without me releasing it, the kid was holding a basketball this entire time.

"So you played basketball too kid?" I asked as I saw the kid ran, trying to retreat the orange round ball.

"I am but my friends won't play with me and they said I'm bad at it and should just quit or they didn't even notice me," the kid answered as bangs started to cover his adorable face. Ouch! What a harsh childhood to start with.

"Well I'm really good at basketball! I could teach you some basic if you want!" I don't mean to brag but it's true. I won't be called the unstoppable player for nothing. "Well what's your name kid?" I asked again.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and please stop calling me kid, it's getting pretty annoying," he answered, a little irritated from the word 'kid'. What? Tetsu? This kid is Tetsu? Well maybe it's just a coincidence but the same family name? I was really sent to the past by that stupid device. So it really worked and I have the younger version of tetsu in front of me.

"Well that's because you refuse to tell me you name," I chuckled a little. "Well, Tetsu, let me teach you some basketball so you can kicked you friends sorry asses next time you meet them," I snatch the ball from Tetsu's tiny hands and span it on my index finger. "Let's get started! I hope you ready for this kid,"

"Please stop calling me a kid"

"Can't help it! Your just a kid after all." I dribbled the ball across the field and let Tetsu chased me.

I started to teaching the little Tetsu with some basic dribbling training, passing and some shooting until we both were bathing with sweat. I had to admit it; this kid is a pretty fast learner except for the shooting part. He had score 0 out of 10 shots he had done and he had a pretty bad stamina. Well to begin with, he is just a kid after all.

Before we know it, the sky turn orange color and the sun was almost gone to the horizon. It's time for little Tetsu here to went back home. "Well that's it for today, you should go home kid, I mean Tetsu," I said while giving back his ball back.

"Ne you would come back and teach me more, right, onii-san?" Tetsu asked with his innocent baby blue eyes staring at me with full of hope.

"Well…" I hesitated to answer. I don't know how long I can stay in the past but looking to little Tetsu's puppy face, I answer his question with a grim, "Of course! I'll see you here again tomorrow!"

Tetsu smiled and ran back home while waving back at me. I just waved back and smiled softly. I never thought that Tetsu would be this cute.

Then the world started to spin again. This time I know that my time is up here. I think I would be breaking my promise to Tetsu huh? I'm sorry Tetsu, I think you should search for another teacher then. Then the light enveloped my world once more.

-0-0-0-LineBreak-0-0-0-

-0-0-Normal POV-0-0-

When Aomine open his eyes, Aomine was back in the one of the school's laboratory. In front of him staring two of his teammates wearing some amuse expression on their face.

"So the project is a success, huh?" Kise whispered softly as he stepped back from Aomine.

"I guess so. It last for 15 minutes or so," the green haired player answered as he wrote down some notes in his research book.

"What? 15 minutes? I was there for hours!" the dark skinned complained.

"Is that so? Well you're gone just for 15 minutes or so and apparently you were replace by you younger self," Midorima answered again while still writing something.

"Aominecchi younger self is pretty interesting though," the blonde player continued.

Aomine turned his head around, looking for his partner. Finding his partner on some corner of the class, he started to get up and walked towards Kuroko.

"Oi! Tetsu what happen to you?" Aomine asked curiously and started to shake his shadow.

"Aominecchi! I won't do that if I where yo—"

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko turn from the corner with an evil smile. "Ignite pass… Kai!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" that horrible voice of Aomine was heard throughout the Teiko school ground.

-0-0-0-Omake-0-0-0-

After Aomine pressed the button, white smoke started to spread across the lab. When the smokes finally fade away, a high pitch voice started to echo.

"Where the hell am I?" every eye inside the room focused on the new small figure in the room which replace their ace. The same indigo hair, the same dark skin, the kid in front of them was defiantly Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine-kun/Aomine/Aominecchi?!", the three of them uttered in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys know my name, but who you people are anyway?" the kid in front of them asked rudely.

"Well—" before any of them could expain, "Ah! What a pretty onee-chan!" the little Aomine shouted while pointing his index finger to Kuroko.

"Huh?" Not letting the pointed person to answered, the kid kept on brambling. "You know that onee-chan has a very beautiful hair, I hope you have a longer hair, it would suit you better. Also I think you should have bigger boob that would be awesome! And if you can play basketball even better—" the kid kept on talking about girls with the mixed with the tip of basketball. The two Teiko regular only can jaw-dropped listening to the talk that was given by the young Aomine. Well for Kuroko… he ended up sitting in the corner sulking after the little Aomie bluntly pointing out his girly feature.

* * *

END

* * *

How is it? Good? Bad? Piece of thrash? comment and Critict please! but no Flaming!

See you in another fanfic~

RnR!


End file.
